The New Kid
by lizzle333
Summary: One day Lovino is assigned to help the new kid, Antonio, find his way around school. Later that day, Lovino let's Antonio spend the night at his house. How will things go from there?


"Class, today we have new student coming in form Spain. Please welcome him." my history and homeroom teacher, Ludwig Beilschmidt, announced.

The usual chit chat about who it might be started up and the excitement in the room grew. However, I groaned. I already had problems dealing with all the assholes that go to this school. I don't need one more getting in my way.

"And Lovino is the lucky guy who gets to show him around." Mr. Beilschmidt said over the noise.

Everyone fell silent. They're probably scared that I'll jump up and attack him for putting me in a situation I clearly don't want to be in. But, I won't. Well, not on school grounds. Instead I just shot him the meanest glares I could muster.

Suddenly the door flew opened and a frazzled looking guy entered. He had dark caramel colored hair and he was extremely tan. His green eyes pooped out in contrast to his dark complexion. His white shirt was untucked and his school blazer was hanging off of one of his shoulders.

"Sorry I'm late!" he exclaimed.

"You can write me a two page essay on the importance of punctuality later but for now just introduce yourself." Mr. Beilschmidt said.

I snickered. That guy has to face the wrath of him already. Sucks to suck loser!

"Okay. I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo but you can just call me Toni!" he said happily.

He is way too cheery for my liking. These next few days are going to be hell.

"Ah yes. Antonio, Lovino will show you to your classes during the day. You can go sit next to him." Mr. Beilschmidt said, pointing at me.

Antonio smiled and bounced, yes bounced, up to the empty desk beside me.

"It's nice to meet you!" he said as he held out a hand.

"Whatever." I replied, turning away from him.

He sat down in the seat beside me and glanced around the room. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, wondering when I would snap on the "poor" new student.

"Hey, where is the bathroom?" Antonio asked.

"Right across the way." I sighed. "Oh, and I need to see your schedule."

He nodded, handed me the piece of paper, and left in a hurry.

"Where is he going?" Mr. Beilschmidt asked.

"Bathroom." I replied.

"Without asking?"

"Come on. It's homeroom. Loosen up a bit."

I heard everyone gasp. Then everyone began murmuring stuff like "Is he being nice?" and "That new is pretty lucky if Lovino is nice to him." I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore everyone. I looked down at Antonio's classes and cursed under my breath when I saw they were the exact same as mine.

Just as Antonio reentered the class the bell ran and I picked up my books. He walked over to his desk and collected his things.

"Where to?" he asked.

"Science." I said.

He followed me out of the class and down a long hallway to our science classroom. The whole time I tried to hide myself but everyone seemed to notice that I was helping someone. Not voluntarily may I add! By lunch time everyone seemed to know of the new kid and how Lovino (and I quote) "courageously helped out the poor lost soul!" What is this schools problem?! I was chosen to show the bastard around. I didn't step up to do anything of the sort!

I took my seat in the corner of the lunchroom. Antonio followed and set his stuff down next to me.

"You know you can eat anywhere you want. You probably don't want to hang out with me anyways." I said.

"Actually, I really enjoy hanging out with you." He replied.

I felt my face turn red and I averted my eyes from him.

"F-fine. Do whatever you want." I stuttered.

Before I could start eating my sandwich, I felt a rumble come from the other side of the lunch room. I looked up and saw a ball of dust quickly become bigger as it progressed toward us.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Good question." he replied.

Antonio quickly stood up and stepped away from the table. Before I could ask him where he was going I was surrounded by girls. My eyes went wide as I realized what had just happened.

"Antonio! You bastard! Come help me!" I screamed, standing up so I could see him.

"Sorry Lovi! I don't have a way with the ladies like you do." He replied.

All the girls squealed when they heard Lovi.

"That is so adorable! I never knew you had a nickname!" I heard one say.

"That's the thing I don't have a nickname!" I yelled. "Antonio this is your fault!"

He just shrugged before I was pulled back into my seat and bombed with questions about my personal life. I ignored them all and continued eating. That was until my brother came pushing through the crowd to find me. Fan-fucking-tastic. My brother always has some sort of girl posse following him. He was the more popular one from the beginning to. Everyone just loves Feliciano.

"Hey brother! I never knew you were so popular." He said.

"Neither did I." I replied.

I stood up and gather my stuff before saying "Look, I have to get to my next class so I'll be leaving now. See ya at home Feliciano." I said before pushing my way through a thick wall of girls and grabbing Antonio.

I sped off toward the bathroom closest to math class, Antonio dragging behind me. Once in the bathroom I let go of him and relaxed a little. Then Gilbert, a moody albino, walked in and punched me in the face.

"What the hell?!" I yelled holding my sore cheek.

"Lovi!" Antonio screamed.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" I snapped.

"Shut up! The awesome me is not in the mood for bickering." Gilbert said.

"I never knew that you were smart enough to comprehend big words like that." I sneered.

"You little brat! That'll be the last time you take my girls!" he fumed as he grabbed me by my hair, picking me up so feet didn't touch the ground.

Suddenly I was dropped. I looked up and found Gilbert lying on the floor and Antonio standing over him with a shocked look on his face.

"Gilbert?" he asked.

"Antonio? Hey man what's up?!" Gilbert said happily as Antonio helped him up.

"Well you did just beat up one of my new friends." Antonio replied.

"Sorry about that."

"You guys know each other?" I asked.

"Yeah! Our parents used to work together!" Antonio exclaimed.

Just when I thought it couldn't get worse, Francis walked in the door.

"Antonio?!" he asked.

"Francis! Mi amigo!" Antonio replied with his hands open, ready for a hug.

Francis returned it with a mischievous grin on his face. I saw Francis's hands begin to wander just a little to close to Antonio's lower back. For some reason I felt myself becoming angry and I stormed out of the bathroom.

"Wait Lovi!" I hard Antonio yell down the hall.

"What?!" I snapped.

"Wait for me!"

"Why. You have friends. Go hang out with them. They're better company than me."

"But…"

I didn't even bother to hear the rest of what he was saying. He can ditch me for the guy who assaulted me and the perverted Frenchman. It's not like I care anyways.

I spent the rest of the day avoiding Antonio and the crazy mob of girls that all of a sudden want to be friends with me. When school let out I'm pretty sure I was the first out of there. Instead of going home, I decided to go to the nearby park to clear my head. To say today had been crazy would be an understatement.

When I arrived I wandered over to a bench surrounded by trees and bushes. It seemed secluded but solitude is what I'm looking for right now. I laid down on it and stretched out before slowly drifting to sleep.

…

"Lovi? Wake up!" I heard a voice.

I opened my eyes to see who would be stupid enough to wake me up and it was none other than Antonio.

"What do you want asshole?" I grumbled.

"I was just wondering why your sleeping on a bench at ten at night? You know that's dangerous."

"Shit! It's that late!"

"Yeah."

"Fuck! I have to go."

I quickly got up and began to run away but I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned around and found Antonio sitting there, staring at the ground.

"Why are you here?" I asked, walking back over to him.

"Oh. I got kicked out." He replied.

"For what?"

"I got in another fight with Arthur."

As I moved closer I noticed he was covered in black bruises and he had cuts all over his face.

"Who's Arthur?" I asked.

"Childhood enemy."

"Do you need a place to stay?"

"Would you let me stay with you?!" he asked as his eyes lit up.

"Yeah. Come on, we have school tomorrow." I replied.

He followed me to my little house. It was brick and had a bright red door. Ivy grew on various sections of the wall.

"It's so cute!" Antonio exclaimed when we got there.

"Thanks." I moaned as I opened the front door.

"I'm home." I called.

"Lovino Vargas! Where have you been?!" my grandpa yelled from the kitchen.

"At the park." I said as I entered the cramped room.

Grandpa looked up from the pasta he was making and saw Antonio.

"Who is this?" he inquired.

"Friend from school. Is it okay if he stays here for a while?" I asked.

Grandpa raised an eyebrow at the mention of a friend. He knows that I don't have any friends.

"Of course! As long as he needs!"

"Thank you." Antonio said.

"I am Lovino's grandfather. Feel free to call me Grandpa! And you are?"

"Antonio."

I saw Grandpa's face show a sign of recognition.

"Nice to meet you!" he said.

"We're going upstairs." I said and grabbed Antonio.

I dragged him into my room and shut the door behind us.

"You sure know a lot of people for just moving here." I said, sitting on my bed.

"Well I used to live here too." He replied.

"What?! How come I didn't know you?"

"I usually kept my distance."

"You thought I was mean didn't you."

"No. It was more like I just watched from afar because I was afraid of what I might do."

"What do you mean? Do you hate me that much?"

"No. It's actually the opposite. I love you too much."

I just stared at him for a while before I finally said "That's impossible. No one likes me."

"Nothing is impossible. Lovino, I love you."

"You idiot! Why didn't you just talk to me back then?"

"Because I wasn't sure that you wouldn't hate me."

I put my head in my hands. I heard shuffling and then felt the bed sink down a little next to me.

"So Lovi? How do you feel?" he asked.

I took a deep breath before looking up and saying "I love you too." He gave me a soft smile and before I knew it he had wrapped me into a hug. He smelled strongly of tomatoes. Suddenly, he pushed my back to about arms length. He lightly grabbed my chin and leaned in until our lips gently touched.

"Te amo mi amor." he said once the kiss was over.

"Ti amo Antonio." I replied.

…

I woke up lying on Antonio's chest fully dressed. I looked at the clock and gasped.

"Get up bastard! We're going to be late!" I yelled.

"Whoops!" he said giggling.

"This is not a laughing matter!"

"Calm down Lovi. I'm sure we'll be fine."

Antonio stood up and walked over to me. He kissed me on the cheek and said "We are already dressed." I felt myself turn red.

"Idiot! We have to go!" was all I could say.


End file.
